Some Things Never Stay the Same
by Lost in the ever after
Summary: Bobby and Joseph are graduating high school, and off to New York. Joseph finds out about his real father, and Peggy finds out about her son and his boyfriend. Hank’s an ass. M for strong hints. OneShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Some Things Never Stay the Stay**

**Summary: Bobby and Joseph are graduating high school, and off to New York. Joseph finds out about his real father, and Peggy finds out about her son and his boyfriend. Hank's an ass. M for safety.**

**Type: OneShot**

**Warnings: Slash, male/male relationships. A little sadness. Kisses.**

~*~

"And Robert Hill has received several large scholarships to the New York School of the Arts!" The principle announced. Bobby Hill walked forward in his black graduation robes to accept his diploma.

He had grown a lot over the years; he was nearly six feet tall, and he had lost all his baby fat. He wasn't slim; he was built like a rock, all solid muscle he didn't really have to work for. His hair was to his ears and shaggy; a style his father hated.

His parents clapped like everyone else as he went back to his seat; but Bobby could see the distinct frown on his father's face. Hank Hill hated the fact that his son was anything other than a football player, and he made mention of it every single chance he got. He was almost as bad his father had been.

Bobby sat as everyone got their diplomas. Then everyone stood and threw their hats, cheering and clapping and hugging each other.

Bobby hugged his long time best friend Joseph Gribble, and no one seemed to notice that they held each other tighter than anyone else, or longer than they should have.

"We did it Bobby!" Joseph said, grinning from ear to ear.

He'd grown too. He was around Bobby's height, though thin and lean and his skin a light russet brown. His hair was to his shoulders in sweeping, black curtains.

"Congratulations boys." A deep, slow voice said. The boys turned to see John Redcorn standing next to Joseph's parents.

"Thanks Mr. Redcorn." Bobby and Joseph answered in unison.

"Joseph, there's something we have to talk about." Bobby and Joseph shared an ominous look at these words.

But Joseph left with the three adults, and Bobby watched them go. He turned to find his own parents there, smiling at him. Well, his mom was smiling.

"My baby!" Peggy cried, wrapping her son in a tight hug.

"Mom…can't breathe!" Bobby yelped, laughing as his mother let him go.

"Well, let's go. I'm hungry." Hank said gruffly. Bobby sighed.

They went to Hank's favorite place and ate there, and then they went home. It was late when they got home, and bobby was happy to escape to his room.

Bobby couldn't sleep, so he didn't try. He was happy when a knock sounded at his window; it could only be Joseph.

Bobby opened the window and let his friend in. Joseph's strong face was slick with tears.

"What happened?" Bobby asked. They sat on his bed together and Joseph leaned against him. Bobby cradled his friend close to his chest.

"Dale Gribble…he's not my dad. John Redcorn is." Joseph murmured.

"Why are you so upset? You figured back in freshman year he couldn't be your real dad." Bobby pointed out.

Joseph sighed. "Yeah…it's just…thinking it and knowing it are way different. And my mom and Redcorn ganged up on my father. My parents are getting a divorce." He looked up at Bobby, and in the dim light from outside the open window, Bobby could see Joseph's eyes were wide and sad, and maybe a little scared.

"Hey, it'll be fine. They'll get over it. And besides…you're going away to college." Bobby said. Joseph nodded slowly. Bobby smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his friend's lips.

Joseph smiled when he moved away.

"Thanks Bobby." He said. He looked out the window.

"Can I stay over?" He asked. "I really don't want to go home."

Bobby chuckled and grabbed Joseph around the waist, wrestling him down onto the bed.

"You don't have to ask. You can stay anytime you want, you know that." Bobby said, peppering Joseph's neck with kisses.

Joseph ran his fingers through Bobby's hair.

"I know." He said. Bobby grinned and straddled his waist, but before he could kiss his dark haired friend, Joseph grunted in pain.

He reached under his back to retrieve the offending object, and he came up with an old rodeo belt buckle. He held it up to the weak light.

"You still have this old thing?" He asked Bobby.

"Hell yeah." Bobby said, grinning. Joseph sat up so that Bobby was in his lap.

"Still my 'buckle bunny'?" Joseph asked with a lecherous grin. Bobby bated his eyes at him.

"Well…you said I wasn't." Bobby faked-pouted. Joseph bit his lower lips teasingly and kissed away the hurt.

"I didn't mean it." He whispered against Bobby's lips.

"I know." Bobby murmured. He kissed Joseph full force then.

Joseph slipped his tongue into Bobby's mouth, savoring the taste of his long time friend and lover.

Bobby slipped his hand under the hem of Joseph's shirt, and Joseph gasped; his hands were cold.

Both boys jumped apart as a sudden light filled the room; the door was open, and it the doorframe stood Peggy Hill.

Her hair was graying and her face had worry lines etched into it.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Neither boy moved or said anything.

"Bobby…honey, I'll love you no matter what…but there are things your father shouldn't know." Peggy said softly, eyes straying to Joseph. She nodded at him and he returned it.

Bobby looked from his boyfriend/best friend to his aging mother.

"Mom…I love him." He said. Joseph sucked in a breath at the words; Bobby had been planning on telling him later on.

Peggy eyed her son.

"I figured as much. Your old mother isn't as blind as you think. I know love when I see it." She said. Bobby smiled at her.

"Mom…Joseph's going to school in New York too. We talked about it…and we're thinking of renting an apartment together." Joseph nodded and grabbed Bobby's hand to support him.

Peggy nodded. "Make the right decision, Bobby. We'll all talk about this over breakfast tomorrow; your father has to go do something or other. Just…don't do anything in the house." She said. The boys blushed and nodded.

After she left and the room was swamped in darkness, Bobby turned to Joseph.

"Wonder what she would say if she knew how many times we've done it in the house?" He wondered aloud.

"She'd throw me out." Joseph said sincerely.

Bobby laughed. "I love you." He said suddenly.

Joseph moved very quickly, and before Bobby knew it, he was pinned to his own bed.

Joseph did nothing but stare into Bobby's eyes from on top of him.

"I love you too." He said seriously. Bobby grinned and Joseph chuckled.

They kissed for several long, pleasurable moments before Joseph felt deft fingers undoing the buttons of his faded jeans.

"You're mom said—"

"She said not to have _sex_." Bobby said, smiling slyly.

Joseph's soft laugh turned into a moan as Bobby's fingers found their way into his pants.

Again.

END

**A/N**

**What did you think? I was watching King of the Hill a few days ago, and this idea popped into my head towards the end, when Bobby and Joseph were talking about Buckle Bunnies at the rodeo. My first, and most likely last, usage of this pairing and this show. Love it, just hard to write about, in my opinion.**

**Peace, Love, laughter~**

**Lost~**


	2. author's note

NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

Sorry, but this isn't a second chapter. This is forever doomed to stay a one-piece. But I HAVE decided to try writing a sort of continuation. Basic idea is the same, but the setting is all different. I plan on it being a full story.

It's Nice. Or Something.-The full story of Bobby and Joseph sharing an apartment in New York and going to college. The ups and the downs, revelations and secrets. It tests the strength of their love and sometimes even comes close to breaking it permanently.

Well, please PM or review and give me your opinion. I'll try to post soon.


End file.
